Awake
by Cordillianne
Summary: This story start as Elena wakes up in the hospital morgue following the season 3 finally. Try to imagine season 4. It will follow Elena's transition, but ultimately this is a love story between Damon and Elena. I will try to write a beautiful story giving those two not only a happy ending but their road to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and cold but a different cold. One she had felt before. She could tell the lights were dime and the temperature was low and yet she was not uncomfortable. Something about her surrounding should have made her extremely uncomfortable, and yet, she found them surprisingly comforting. Opening her eyes a little wider, she noticed the florescent lights buzzing above her head. Suddenly, the noise they emitted grew unusually load, as if noticing them had multiplied her ability to capture their noise. The noise immediately became unbearable. It almost gave her the strength to try to move. It has only been a few seconds since she regained consciousness, barely opening her eyes. She was scared to move. Moving could reveal to her she was paralysed, or worse, that this was heaven or hell. Her greatest fear could have come true, leaving those she loved behind. How could Jeremy ever get over the loss of the only family he had felt? Was Matt alive? For that matter, with Klaus dead, would Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Tyler still be there if she was alive? As all those thought rush to her head in a mix of confusing and a strange focus she questioned if she even wanted to be alive. If she didn't move, if she didn't open her eyes past her lashes, she still had hope. There was a security to not moving, because not moving; is not knowing. At that moment, something shocking dawned on her. The load buzzing of the light was the only thing she could hear. Something was missing. Something familiar that should be there, that was always there. Her breath. She was not breathing and in that moment violently sat up taking a huge breath.

All of her senses starting acting up at once. As she sat up in this grim gray room trying to catch her breath as if she needed air like never before. She could hear a very familiar voice coming from her side as well as strong hands taking both her upper arms.

"Elena, I am here. You are ok. Calm down, you are fine." Stefan said looking much more worries than he should if she was in fact "fine".

Elena took a moment to absorb her surroundings. Unfortunately, she recognised the place from a few years ago, on a night much like this one, where she had to go identify the bodies of her parents she divers had recovered out of Wickery bridge. The cold metal tables, the doors of the body freezers on the walls, there was no doubt she was in the Mystic Falls morgue, in the hospital basement. What she was doing in the morgue momentarily came second in her mind to the fact that she was alive. Stefan must have made it back in time and hide her here. She was unable to imagine how, but the important thing was, she was alive. Looking at her side, she grabbed Stefan's hand.

-Stefan, are you alright? How is Matt? How is everyone? Did anyone start having feeling from Klaus' destruction? She asked in rapid paste.

-Slow down Elena, try to catch your breath first, how are you doing?

-No, no, I am fine, you saved me, we don't need to worry about me, how is everyone else?

Stefan looked at her with a look of deep sorrow which tells her everyone was not ok. In her head she could see those last second before losing consciousness. She had seen him carry Matt to safety, and since she was ok, how could he not be. Oh, no, for a second she thought Damon, it had to be Damon. No one else could cause Stefan's face to show such grief.

-Stefan, please tell me, is it Damon? She asked with a worry showing the fear she may have just lost her best friend.

-Damon? Humm, I am not sure. I haven't heard from him, but since I am still ok, he should be too, at least for now. Stefan said confused and a little hurt at the question, but realising that no matter what Damon would still mean a great deal to Elena.

-Then who is it, what is happening? Please tell me! Elena shouted in hurried confusion.

-Matt had it ruff for a while. They had to revive him. He is in surgery right now. He has pretty severe internal injuries from the crash and he banged his head but the doctors are hopeful, apparently a few seconds longer and there would be no hope. Caroline, Damon and I are alright. Klaus must of lied about who sired our line. But, unlike us there was, there was no doubt about Tyler. I just spoke to Caroline and he is gone.

Elena had always known it was a possibility. She knew that the determination to neutralise Klaus could cost her such a dear friend. It was funny. They didn't start out that way, but she and Tyler had become quite good friends, allies in the fight and above everything else, he made Caroline so happy. It was like a rug was just pulled from under Elena's feet. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked on to Stefan, who still looked as if he wasn't telling her everything. There was a sorrow, a darkest that could not simply be explained by Tyler's death. She was about to ask him what he wasn't telling her when she hear another familiar voice shouting from the hallway and getting closer.


	2. Chapter 2

``Elena? Elena! `` Damon's voice could be heard as he was running down the hallway. He swung the double metal door open as he entered with a look in his eyes she was never seen before. It was at once a sense of incredible relief and incredible pain. He quickly made his way his way to the autopsy table where she had been sitting and grabbed her tight. She was suddenly aware of Damon's presence in a curious way, one she had yet to experience. It was not his warmed or the safety; that, she had felt before. No, this was new. But she imagined almost dying could put everyone in heightened state of feeling and emotion. She had been unsure if she would ever see him again, with Alaric on his tail and her confession of her feelings for Stefan, she had been so scared she would lose him. Yet, there he was holding her so tight against him, almost shacking.

"I, … I thought we were going to lose you. I don't know what… what I would have done," said Damon with a small quiver in his voice. Elena could tell he was shaken, more shaken that he had ever been. She had seen Damon face death. She had held him as he lay dying. He had faced his upcoming doom with a calm and acceptance. But this, this was not the strong Damon she knew. He was dishevelled. There was a sense of lost in his voice. It reminded her of that expression of the unsaid which she noticed on Stefan's face only moments earlier. He slowly and reluctantly loosed his grip taking his hand to cup her face looking at her with deep concern.

"How… hum…how are you feeling?", his piercing blue eyes looking at her as if he expected terrible news.

"I fine Damon, a bit of a headache but I am fine. Stefan came and saved me and Matt, we are both ok," said Elena offering a loving look at Stefan who still looked as worried as ever.

Damon looked at Stefan with a look of both outraged and confusion as if he had some serious explanation to do.

"Damon … she … she just woke up…I" said Stefan who looked as if he wanted to disappear.

"Stefan I can't.. you have to… I can't believe you" Damon shouted as he grabbed his brother's shirt collar bringing him to his feet. Looking like he wanted to punch his brother into another dimension he suddenly remembered Elena starring at the scene with an incredulous look.

"Will you excuse us for just a second" said Damon to Elena as he led Stefan out of the room.

In muffled voices, Damon started to get into Stefan's face. "I left you to go take care of Elena. I trusted you would take care of her. You couldn't even do that. Look what happened. You saved him. You left her there."

"Damon that is what she wanted," said Stefan looking completely helpless.

"I don't care if that is what she wanted" interrupted Damon. "How did you let her out of your sigh? Why was she even on that bridge in the first place? I said I would never leave her again, that I would always choose her and I left her with you. Look what happened, I thought you could look over her. I … I … look what could have happened! What IS happening now!"

Has Damon was about to raise his voice above a very upset whisper, Elena joined them in the hallway with a very angry look on her face.

"Damon, stop that! This is not Stefan's fault. I told him to take Matt I decided, everything is fine, I am ok and Matt is in surgery so it is better that he went after Matt first. He would be dead and Stefan saved us both. Tyler is dead, so let not fight about what could have happened and focus on the fact that we are ok. I really have to go find Caroline," said Elena in one long breath.

"How… how did you… how did you hear that Elena," said Damon immediately regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

"How did I… Damon you were shouting!, said Elena confused by Damon's question.

"We should go find Caroline, she must be a wreck, and I have to go see Jeremy, he must be worried sick!"

"Elena, you were just in a car crash. Don't you think we should let you lie down for a while before you go running off somewhere," said Damon a little overwhelmed with the situation.

"No, Damon I am fine. I feel alright. With the rest of the original's looking for me and Alaric probably looking for you, we should get moving," said Elena pulling on Damon's sleeve.

"Stefan please talk some sense into her, it is better we stay here," said Damon

"No, hum… I think we should let Elena decide where she wants to go." Said Stefan who was clearly completely lost and did not know what to say or do.

"Stefan!", shouted Damon, but it was too late. Elena was already at the end of the hall way.

"Stefan!," said Damon making sure to whisper even more softly than before. "What are you doing? She has no idea what is happening. You have to tell her, you have to tell her right now. I know you don't want to lose her, but she needs to know. She needs to choose. We don't have much time. The symptoms will start any moment. Her hearing is already heightened."

"I know. I know. I just thought she may want to see Caroline and Jeremy. It may be the last time. We have a little bit of time," said Stefan with a profound sadness.

" Don't worry little brother, she won't leave us, well she won't leave you, but you need to tell her now", said Damon, as Stefan notice a different look on his brother's face as he said, she won't leave you. He had not known if Damon and Elena had spoken prior to the accident. Had she made her choice, Damon looked like he knew something he didn't know. But Stefan had no time to think about that at the moment. There was too much to say, too much to do and at the moment, they had to catch up with Elena who was moving with an uncharacteristic vigor.


	3. Chapter 3

Awake- Chapter three

*Thank for the support so far! I was moving so it took me a while to update, I hope to be more consistent in the future, and keep the reviews coming; this is my first story, so your feedback is very much appreciated. And now back to Mystic Falls*

The evening was cold despite the slightest orange line starting to glow in the horizon. The night had been so long, Elena could not help to feel the slightest respite at the idea that this long night was about to come to an end. This was night of loss of a close friend and of amazing fear. A night of memories, those memories which she had worked so hard to supress, those she had fought so hard to no longer see every time she closed her eyes, and there they were again, accompanied by new memories of that water coffin which had brought nothing but tragedy. The water grave which had taken her mother, the woman who help her tight when she woke at night after a nightmare, she saw it all again. The water grave that saw her father give his life to save her as she saw her last goodbye. And now the water grave, who tried to claim her once attempted to take her again. Laying there in the water, she had come to term that this was her faith, where she was supposed to be happening all along. Channeling the amazing courage which her dad had exhibited with his last instants of life, she had indicated to Stefan to take Matt instead of her, leaving her to join all her fathers, both of whom had given their lives for her. But this time, the water grave had not won. She had stopped to enquire about Matt when she was on her way out of the hospital. They had indicated Matt would be in surgery for next several hours, and there was nothing they could do but wait until he would come out. Elena then headed to her initial destination to find Caroline.

She did not know why but as soon as she headed out of the hospital door, she headed for home, having this feeling that she would find Caroline and Jeremy. The cold night felt strange on her skin, but she told herself she had yet recovered from her brush to death. She barely knew how she got home so fast but there she could see her house with a light inside. She was about to walk through the door when a familiar hand stop her in her tracks.

"Not so fast" said Damon with a severe look on her face. She hadn't noticed but Damon looked bad. She knew that his vampire state permitted him to heal very quickly but he still looked very badly hurt. Yet he hadn't said a word, hadn't complained. She didn't even know what had caused such damage, last she knew, he was with Bonnie taking care of the exchange of the coffin with Rebecca. Rebecca! She remembered the expression of the blond vampire as she stood in the middle of the bridge causing the truck to hit the water. She must have been the one, finding Klaus dead who had taken her anger out on Damon. It is sometimes hard to remember because of her delicate exterior that she was an original and therefore capable of delivering blows or an incredible force. She must why Damon was still in a sorry state.

"Damon and you alright?", said Elena in a moment of clarity. As she utters those words, she saw him, with his usual smirk, lying down in the middle of the road, but almost as soon as the imaged appeared it vanished like a memory she never had, her thought interrupted by his voice.

"Me, Elena, hum… vampire over here", immediately regretting the words that came out of his mouth. "I will be all better in a matter of minutes", said Damon with a much more demure expression.

"I see Damon, don't want to admit you were beat up with a girl, now let me through the door." said Elena in the first moment of respite she had in days. "Now let me through"

"Had you let me finish what I first started, I could have told you that considering everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, I could just go first. You don't know who could be waiting for us inside." Damon had said that almost out of instinct. Klaus was dead. Alaric was no more. Who could be going after Elena now?

"Don't worry about it. Klaus is dead. Alaric is probably out chasing other originals plus he is the last person to want me dead. Move aside Damon." said Elena pushing Damon aside with what the latter notice was unusual strength for her.

"Caroline? Jeremy!" shouted Elena has she passed through the door. She found them both on the sofa Caroline in tears as Matt attempted to comfort her.

Jeremy came off the couch instantly, grabbing Elena, holding her tight.

"I am so relieved to see you here in good shape. I don't know Elena, all night I had the worse feeling that something horrible had gone wrong. I felt the same as the night mom and dad, well, you know. It is just so good to see you." said Jeremy out of clear relief. "But where is Matt?"

Elena suddenly seeming to grasp the seriousness of Matt condition took on a grave look. Matt had been such a good friend to Jeremy. She could not bear to bring her brother more bad news. At lease, there was still hope.

"Jeremy, I don't want you to panic. I am fine, but Matt and I were in a car accident, of wikery bridge. I am fine, but he is in surgery."said Elena.

"No! not another one! I can't lose another one! Whimpered Caroline from the corner of the couch.

Elena rushed to her side and took her friends in her harm.

"No, no, don't worry. He is in surgery, he has great doctors by his side. He will pull through, he will, I am sure. He is build strong." said Elena whipping tears from her friends eye, trying to offer a sympathetic smile. Caroline then took a very worried look.

"Tyler's Mom! Tyler's Mom! You can't tell her. None of you. You can't say anything. Tell her he left. Tell her he is gone and he can't come back. Please don't tell her … don't tell her what happened." said Caroline almost completely out breath.

"Caroline it is ok. Just breath. We will tell her whatever you want." said Elena holding on tight to her friend. " Guys, could we have a moment just me and Caroline. I think she would be able to calm down better if you went in the kitchen for a while."

"Elena, I can't just leave you" said Jeremy still happy to be able to have his sister next to him.

"Yes Elena, I think Jeremy needs to stay with you" said Stefan who had been hanging by the door. He was still completely heartbroken by the situation. He was trying to think of how to tell Elena before she noticed she was starting to change. All he could focus on was getting Elena her last moment of normality, or perhaps, her last moments with Jeremy and Caroline.

"Now boys, don't you see the girls need their talkie time. Besides, Stefan, may be it would be a good idea to speak to Jeremy in the kitchen. Give him …an… update on the situation." said Damon insisting on the last part and looking at Stefan with a distinctively decisive look.

May be Damon was right. May be if I could tell Jeremy he would know what to do, what to say. May be just may be it could help, thought Stefan. "Yes, Jeremy, Damon's right. We will just be in the kitchen, if there is anything we will be there in a flash. Why don't you come in the kitchen with us and we can all catch up, plan for the next step."

Jeremy reluctantly agreed and followed the Salvatores in the kitchen. Caroline was still lying in Elena's arm crying almost uncontrollably. She kept repeating that they mustn't tell Tyler's mom. She couldn't know. She wouldn't know. Elena just held her, gently rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Then suddenly, she stopped and look straight at Elena.

"His eyes. You should have seen his eyes. He told me to leave. I didn't want to but his eyes. There was no fear just anger. He needed me to go. He didn't want to watch him die. But his eyes. It was almost like it wasn't him, like he was becoming something else. A monster." said Caroline in a completely desperate tone. " But what I don't understand is why him, why not Stefan, Damon, me! I guess we shouldn't be surprised Klaus lied, but still. Elena, why him?" said Elena as she tears submitted to move of a whimper, a sign that she was too tired to cry, too tired to think. She just needed a rest.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jeremy was pouring himself a glass of water. Giving once again the look of frustration he had given so many times in Damon's direction.

"So Damon, what was so important you had to take me away from my sister this time. Don't think I didn't notice you couldn't wait to take me out of that room. Is there something I don't know." said Jeremy in a tone which marries worry and frustration.

"Relax captain hormone, you should not be turning your back on your friends. You don't have many. Beside… you should direct your questions to the hero over there. Stefan once again saves the day."said Damon who once again tried to cover up his fear and pain with his very poor sense of humor.

"Damon, give it up, what did you want me to do" Stefan said in a tome that mixed desperation and resentment.

"What would I have you do, what…hum… let think for a second… what should you"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" their discussion suddenly interrupted by a scream coming from the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Awake- Chapter Four_

* Thank you for the ever growing following this is my first story so reviews and comments are very welcomed. Chapters are coming slower then I want. I am completing my master's thesis and it seems to be absorbing much of my time, but this should be done soon. Enjoy the continuing of the story!*

Stefan was trying to figure out how he was going to get the words out of his mouth. He realised that he would have to tell Jeremy the truth. Even worse, in no time he would have to inform Elena that the faith she had clearly never desired had fallen upon her. She would have to choose between death and becoming a vampire. They had left the girl in the other room as he agonized over the words he would take to explain it to Jeremy when a loud scream was heard in the next room. Stefan, Damon and Jeremy all ran across to the living room where they had left Elena to console the weeping Caroline over the loss of Tyler. Stefan and Damon had been so concern about Elena's transition; they had not considered the possibility that despite Klaus' death, they might still be in great danger. But upon coming in the room, the sight was more surprising than an enemy attack.

"Tyler!" Screamed Caroline has she ran into his arms. She squeezes him as tight as she could as to prove to herself that this wasn't a ghost, that this wasn't a dream.

"How is this… possible, is it really… you… what is happening… Oh my God!… it is you" Caroline babbled out as the held on for dear life.

"I … I am not sure" mumbled Tyler. "I was sure when I asked you to go that this was the end. I didn't think I could stand the pain, it was searing. And then, I felt, I felt a part of me leaving and then, just as suddenly as it started the pain stopped."

Tyler surely looked like he had been through the runner. His clothes were torn. He has covered in dirt and blood. But it was his eyes. Elena, out of nowhere, could not stop looking at his eyes. There was something wrong, something off. She was telling herself then whatever happened to him had to have affected him in a way more severe than he was letting on, but as Stefan and Jeremy approach to give him a hug and a loving pat on the back, no one else seem to notice something off. Only Damon who stayed back seemed to look upon this scene with worry.

"Glad to see you are alright!" said Jeremy offering him a hug around Caroline who did not want to let her boyfriend go.

"Same here" Stefan said with the first genuine smile he gave since his Elena had woken up.

"Ya Puppy glad to see you here, but we knew you turned you. How is it that you haven't, you know, vanished in a dusty explosion of thin air?" Said Damon in a suspicious tone.

"Like I said, I really can't explain it. I was however thinking about it on my way home. May be it isn't the same with hybrids. I can't explain it." Tyler looked giving a slight look of discomfort. "May be we can do some research. We may be on to something on how to get rid of originals without risking our own skin."

"Perhaps" said an unconvinced Damon.

"Come on Damon! Why do we care how? Tyler is alive, isn't that all that matter? Tyler I never thought I would see you again. And me who was convinced this would all turn a disaster and now Elena's back, Stefan and Damon are here and I am sure we will hear soon from the hospital that Matt will come out of surgery better than ever. Who could have imagined we would actually have a happy ending? Klaus come from our lives and everything can just go back to normal. Well everything is just… just amazing!" Caroline said without even taking a breath.

Jeremy and Stefan seem to be sharing in Tyler and Caroline's happy reunion. None of them had noticed that Elena had left the room. Damon instantly worried at the thought of Elena being left alone; not knowing when the transition would start to set in instantly listened to hear her. He could hear her quickly moving upstairs. He followed on her hears. He peaked inside Elena's room to see her staring at the window. She had moved much quicker than she would normally. Had she noticed that she had gained speed since leaving the hospital? Did she know something was wrong? Why had she left the room? She normally would be the first one to want to celebrate the happy news with Caroline and there she was staring at the dime sun light far away in the horizon. Then he heard it. A tear. Elena slowly raised her hand to her cheek to wipe the lonely tear that had been making its way down her face. At that moment, Damon didn't care. He didn't care she loved Stefan. He didn't care about the promise he had made Stefan. None of it mattered as he stared at the women that he loved who was clearly in pain. He slowly walked into the room closing the door behind him. As the door clothes, Elena turned around trying to gather herself.

"Oh, it's only you." She said in a tone of respite at the sight of Damon.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I can get Stefan if you would rather…"

"No" Elena interrupted. "I am fine and beside I am to see you. I wanted … hum… I wanted to apologize."

"Elena, you are clearly not ok and besides you have nothing to apologize for."

"No, I want to apologize about what happened when you called me. You have to know, the thought I could lose you, that I would never see you again. I… I just couldn't bear it but I was in this impossible situation and every decision I made. I am so sorry" said Elena with tears coming down her face. "You know the last thing I would want to do it hurt you. I never wanted to and with everything that happened tonight and and…"

"Shhh it is all ok" said Damon as he took Elena in his arms. "It is ok. I understand. Besides for the amount of times I hurt you, it was about time you get me back" said Damon as he distanced himself enough to be able to look at her and give her a smile.

"Elena, you have to know there is nothing, nothing you could do or say that would that make me stay mad at you alright. And tonight, tonight everything just went wrong. All I want you to know is that whatever decision you make, I will be there. I won't go anywhere. I had made a promise to Stefan. We had decided who ever you chose, the other one will leave. But I can't keep my promise. If you want me to go, then that is what I will do. I will leave you and Stefan to be happy. But you need to know. I made my promise to you first. I will always choose you. I will not leave. I left you tonight and look what happened."

Just as Damon looked at her with such pain in his eyes, he applied a gentle kiss to her forehead and a weird flash appeared to Elena, it was like a memory from a dream. She felt herself transported somewhere else. Not somewhere else. Some…other …time…

* "I don't deserve you, but my brother does." Damon looked at her with these eyes sharing a deep sadness and approached her to put a loving kiss on her forhead.*

And just as it appeared to her, it left, just like she had day dreamed. Damon clearly noticing Elena had been somewhere else for a second could help but to lose himself in worry.

"Elena, are you ok? Are you feeling ok? What is wrong?"

"Did you, did you say something about me and Stefan?" said Elena taking a step back to look at Damon.

"Well I said that if you wanted me to leave I would but that otherwise, you didn't need to worry, I am not going anywhere."

"No, no, after that, did you say something about you not deserving me?" Elena asked with a very confused look on her face. "I could have sworn you said something"

Damon eyes momentarily widened. He remembered that night. He would never forget that night, the night he had told Elena that he loved her. The night he had come in this very room and confessed his love for her only to compel her to forget, and now, she was remembering it. Elena couldn't find out, not like this. He had to cover.

"Elena… hum… I am sure this is ok. I mean no… I mean… I didn't say anything. You must be confused with the night you had. You must be so tired. Have you tried resting?" Damon rarely babbled, but this was clearly a moment where the thoughts could not go fast enough to keep up with his mind. Even his usually sharp tongue was over taken by the night's events. Stefan had to tell her. They couldn't wait anymore. She was moving quickly. She was remembering what she had been compelled to forget soon the headache would start and the teeth. She would crave blood. Her time to make her decision would soon be over and she would have to choose and with every minute Stefan waited to tell her was the time she either had to prepare to turn or say her good byes.

"Elena, I have to… I have to go. I should go get Stefan he should be here not me." Damon nervously said as he turned his back to Elena and prepared to exit the room.

"No!" said Elena grabbing his arm turning him back to her. "Damon, I know I hurt you but right now, I can't see Stefan. I don't know something is wrong and I just don't know. Can't you just stay for a minute longer?"

The pain in Damon's eyes was deeper then Elena had ever seen it. He would wish for nothing else but stay. Stay there forever. Stay with Elena before everything changed or before she would be gone forever. But like he said not so long ago in this very room, he couldn't be selfish with her. What she needed right now was to be with the man she loved. She needed Stefan. He would have to be there for her through this, not him.

"Elena, I really need to go her Stefan." As he pulled away get grabbed his arm with a new strength and he was surprise by the force he needed to pull himself out. As he did, Elena took a few steps backwards need to hold herself up with the help of the window side to not fall behind.

"Elena, I am so sorry. I didn't to."

"Damon…"

"I am so sorry let me help you"

"No… no Damon, what is wrong with me" said Elena with a look of pain and fear in her eyes. "What is happening? My hand!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Awake- Chapter Five

* Hope you enjoyed the Delena moments of the last chapter. I still have the intention to not let them get together right away. I know Delena fan probably all wish there was a different ending to last season but I will TRY to write Stefan and Elena and see what happens. So if you are starting to be impatient. All I can say is try to hold on. Again comments and critics very welcomed as this is both my first story and my second language. Enjoy.*

This was a night like any other for most of the inhabitants of Mystic Falls. They had put their children to bed. They had locked their doors and in a short time, they would awake to a seemingly normal morning. They would open their television and hear of the miracle of two young teens surviving a horrible crash over Mystic falls. They would be shocked to learn that the young man, who worked at mystic grill, was still holding on in the hospital. They would be even more surprised to learn that the young women involved, Elena Gilbert, from one of the most prominent family in the town's history, survived another plunged over the fall. They would ravel on how incredible it would be for a young girl to have been so unlucky to be the victim of two incredibly similar accident, but lucky enough to survive both incidents. But this has not happened yet. The coffee hasn't been made, the children still asleep. This night, which may have been ordinary for most folks, could not have been more meaningful for Elena. This night was slowly coming to an end as the first minimal rays of sunshine rested on the side of Elena Gilbert's window. Those rays which had long been a source of hope that a new day might bring, now they were something completely different, they were searing pain.

"Damon, what is wrong my hand? Look!" shouted Elena as she quickly removed her hand from the side of the window. She was standing there in both pain and worry showing Damon her hand marked with red burned marks.

"Did you fall on your hand? Elena… I am so sorry!" said Damon momentarily incredulous to the nature of the injury.

"No, that is not it. Its… like a burn.. Damon… what just happened." Elena started to ask as her tone of voice started to rise.

How could be have been so stupid. He was so focus on getting Stefan to tell Elena what happened and beating the clock on the transition symptoms, he had not thought of the sun. He had worn his ring for so long; he sometimes forgot not all vampires walked as freely as he does in broad day light. Of course, even in transition Elena could start feeling the effect of sunlight on her skin, but why now! Why did it have to happen so quickly?

"I am going to go get Stefan."

"No Damon don't leave me, what is happening to me! I know something is wrong. I have felt it since I woke up and it's not just the car crash is it!"

"Stefan would be better… I have to go get"

"Damon tell me, what is wrong I am really starting to freak out, what is it that you can't te…"

And then silence. Elena eyes froze as if she was just swept up by an incredible sadness. Her mouth hung open with her hands covering it as if she was trying to hold the words inside. If the words didn't come out; it couldn't be true. Elena stated to look around as if she desperately looked for another answer. At the same moment, her legs grew week and she started to fall. Damon scooped her up as she was about to hit the ground, sitting her slowly on the bed next to him.

"Elena." His eyes. His deep blue eyes could not conceal what his words tried to keep inside.

"No…no no Damon it's not possible." said Elena with almost a feverish fenzy. " No no no no no, this … this isn't happening. Damon… you have to tell me! Damon!" Elena's tone was not calm anymore. She was screaming of anger, of pain of confusion and anguish.

Her screams were clearly heard downstairs as almost instantly Stefan followed by Caroline and Tyler and soon Jeremy entered the room.

"Elena, are you alright? What is wrong? What is happening?" said a clearly still distraught Stefan.

"I… I died" said Elena with a tone of both astonishment and confusion. She could not believe those words were leaving her lips. They were cold words. They did not even seem real.

"Don't be silly Elena, you didn't die you are right here." laughingly said Caroline clearly confused by Elena's assertion. But before Elena could open her mouth again Stefan's voice resounded in the room.

"You told her. Damon, you said you wouldn't tell her. You told me you would let me tell her. What is this? Are you trying to convince her that she should stay with you? Are you that worried that she won't choose you?" Yelled Stefan grabbing Damon by the collar. "How could you!"

"Stefan get off me." Said Damon as his brother tried to choke him. Stefan who had held all his emotion about the evening's event inside of him simply boiled over. Had he taken a moment to think, had this been any other night, Stefan never would have jump in his brother like this, but on this night. On the night he almost died, on the night the woman he loved died, this was simply too much. Something had to give and this was the perfect occasion to get a little bit of his anger and frustration out.

"He didn't" said Elena quietly, standing in the corner , still unable to move or fully grasp the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. "He didn't say anything, he wanted to go get you." Repeated Elena in a voice which was for a human was barely audible but which Stefan could clearly hear.

Stefan immediately let go of his grip as he was reminded that Elena was right in front of him.. This wasn't about him and Damon, it couldn't. This had to be about Elena. As Elena simply stared at him Stefan got up and just looked at her face. It was the saddest sigh he had ever witnessed. He may have lived many sunrises but no picture had broken his heart like the sight of Elena's face tonight.

"Say it." Elena said while looking at Stefan. "Say it." Elena repeat it looking for Stefan to give her an answer.

"Elena" said Stefan clearly out of words. "I…"

"I said say it" said Elena who was clearly getting more upset. "In the water, in the car, I died. I died and I had blood in me. I died and I am turning into… into a …" Elena couldn't say the word. She had said it so many times. But in this moment, as the sun rose, he had to say it or she couldn't believe it. She would not believe it. She simply looked at him with this look desperate to hear, desperate to hear anything but what she knew she was about to hear. She was desperate to hear that she was mistaken. She was desperate to hear that she was wrong, that she hurt her hand in the crash. She just wanted Stefan to reassure her and tell her what she now knew in her heart, wasn't the truth.

"You… you told me to get Matt." said Stefan.

"What!" scream Jeremy still standing in the door way not wanting to believe the words she was hearing.

Stefan could not acknowledge Jeremy at the moment, only his sister and the words were simply running out of his mouth like the falls he had swam in only hours ago.

"You told me to get Matt. I wanted to get you but you made your choice. You made your choice and I came back. As soon as Matt was on the shore I came back to tell you and I got you out. I got you out! But the water was cold. There wasn't any air left in the truck… there"

"Say it" interrupted Elena with now an oddly passive calm which was very distinct from her prior outbust.

"And when I brought you to shore, you weren't breathing. I brought you to the hospital. Dr. Meredith tried to revive you but she said it was too late and … and…."

"Say it"

"Elena, you died" said Damon not able to listen to any more of Stefan poor attempt to explain the night's event. He just couldn't hear Elena beg him again to reveal her faith.

The silence could not have been more deafening. The moments seemed like hours. Time in the room stood still as everyone tried to absorb the words which just came out of Stefan mouth. The silence which seemed like it would go on forever was broken by Elena.

"I don't understand. I just don't understand. I didn't have any…any… anyone's blood in my system." Still unable to say the oh so familiar word which tonight seemed impossible to voice.

"When you were in the hospital the earlier tonight, after you collapsed, it wasn't a concussion. It was a brain hemorrhage, Meredith had vampire blood on hand and she had to give you some to help you recovered. Your situation was actually quite serious. She never thought. She couldn't of predicted. She had no way of knowing you were about to… to… you know"

"Well thank god she did!" screamed Caroline pushing Stefan aside and taking Elena in her hard. "Thank god she did or else you would be gone forever. Now you will be ok and we will be there for you. I know it isn't easy at first Elena but you will see, you will get used to it. It really isn't that bad. Tyler would you go get Elena a bag of blood? Elena, you still keep them in the basement freezer? Well of course you do! You see it will all turn out just fine." Said Caroline with her familiar enthusiasm giving Elena her loving smile.

"Wait, hold on Tyler." Said Damon with a concerned look. "Caroline, don't you think we should take a moment. You just can't rush Elena."

"Damon, don't be ridiculous. There is less and less time for Elena to make the transition. We better do this as soon as we can."

"Yes Caroline, I see your point but don't you think there is something you are not considering."

"No, I don't. Blood from a bag may not be perfect but it will definitely do the trick."

"Not that Caroline" said Jeremy who had just been standing in the doorway. "Damon means Elena doesn't have to become a vampire. She doesn't have to, she can do what she want. It isn't because you all are vampires that she needs to be one too."

Silence again as Jeremy stepped closer to her sister, taking her hand, and offering her the best smile he could considering the circumstances. It may not have been a strong one but its message was very strong.

Elena only started to realise the situation. She couldn't completely grasp the magnitude of the situation. She couldn't in such a short time. She only knew there was only one man who could help her sort this out.


	6. Chapter 6

Awake- Chapter Six

As the lightest rays of the piercing sun made their way to the edge of Mystic Fall a gang of misfit made their way downstairs of the Gilbert residence. This house seemed very normal on the outside, but on the inside, it had witness things which the normal person could hardly believe. Hybrids, vampires, ghosts, seem to walk these halls and not all of them have always been friendly. Only hours earlier, the house had been threatened by flying pieces of a neighbor's fence and the possibility of a homemade bomb when a hybrid vampire by the name of Klaus wanted one of the inhabitants by the name of Elena Gilbert. In a normal person's life, this type of event would never be forgotten. It would stick out like the sun on a cloudless day. But today was not like any day. This was no ordinary house and Elena Gilbert was no ordinary girl. The events of the day had by far surpassed a normal day of treats by Klaus. This night which was now coming at an end was one that would change her faith forever. She was now in transition. Whether she would choose to complete that transition, this was still unsure, but she knew there was one person who she needed to talk to. The one person who knew wanted what was best for her, always. As the rest of the gang went down the stairs he stayed behind and closes the door behind them as he joined Elena on the bed.

"I just don't… You know I never wanted… I… don't want to but…" said a clearly still confused and deeply hurt Elena.

"It is ok. I know you never wanted this but now things have changed, it's not a thought to ponder. It is a choice of some kind of life or none at all. I am so sorry you are in this situation. This is the last thing I wanted. I feel responsible. If I hadn't brought you to the hospital, then you would not have had any vampire blood in your system and..."

"No Jeremy! You are the last person to blame for this. You always do what is right. You have been the most incredible brother, the only family I have left and you cannot know how much pain I am to put you in this situation." said Elena with a sense of desperation. "You have been the most supportive brother and I won't consider any option until I hear from you. I know how you feel about, about well you know. I know what you said last night but you have been through so much and the last thing I want you is to have to deal with a sister who would be … one of them."

"What? No Elena, how can you even think like that? You are my sister. It doesn't matter to me if you are a vampire. It not what I wanted for you, that isn't a secret but things have changed. All that matters now is if you are ok with being a vampire. I will adjust. I just don't want you to worry about me or feel guilty."

"You have to know, the last thing I want is to leave you. You have lost so much. We have lost so much. What kind of sister would I be if I just left you here? Mom, Dad, Aunt Jenna and now Alaric, how can I put you through something like that again?" said Elena who say now completely unable to control her tears.

Jeremy knew what he had to say. He had to say it, but he didn't want to. He knew he couldn't even look at his sister as he said the words. He slowly got up from the bed and peaked outside the window as he took a deep breath.

"Because… because Elena people die. People like Mom and Dad, they die. It is the burden of the living to go on while others leave us. It is the balance the world needs. People need to die. But if I have learned anything in the past few years is that the lines between life and death are not as clear as I once thought. I see people who have past. I can talk to them and see them as if there are right here with me. I have been dead a few times myself. Hell, Klaus who we thought was impossible to kill is gone. No the lines between life and death are not as clear as they once were, or at least as we perceived them to be. Elena, if you decide not to go through the transition, you are not doing it to me. You will die, but you are not dying to me. You will die because that is what people do, it is what humans do. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to lose you. You have been the best sister one could ask, well most of the time." said Jeremy cracking a faint smile in the corner of his mouth as he turned to Elena once again.

"But I could never ask you to become a vampire for me. You can't do it for me because your humanity is yours to keep for your last few moments or to let go and continue being here. Normally you wouldn't have to make a choice at all, it would just be life or death but now you do and I wouldn't want to be in your shoes but you have to know all I want is for you to do what was best for you. Can I just ask you one thing?" said Jeremy as tears started to roll down his cheek. "You know I have talked to a lot of people who are gone but there are two people… hum… two people I have never seen. If you do, can you please tell them how much I love them?"

"Mom and Dad" said Elena who eyes were as red as her little brother's.

"Yup" said Jeremy with a huge ball that didn't seem to want to leave his throat.

"When did you get so smart?" said Elena as Jeremy sat back on the bed with her.

"So Elena, I am afraid to ask but do you know what you are going to do?"

"I don't… I don't know… I am really scared."

Jeremy had never seen his sister in such a state. He had seen her go through incredible lost and heartbreak but she never had seen her so scared.

"The worst part is that I am not scared of dying. I am afraid of living. I don't know what will happen if I turn. What if I turn into a ripper and hurt people? What if I hurt people that I love? What is hurt you and I just can't stop?"

"But what if you don't? Elena you won't be able to know what will happen to you unless you choose to see it."

"But I have seen it. I am the doppelgänger, what if I turn and I just become exactly like Katherine? I don't want to be like Katherine. She just hurt people. She does it for fun."

"But you are nothing like Katherine; you have never been like Katherine."

"Really? I have never been like Katherine. I would love for you to ask Damon tonight if I am not like Katherine. I broke his heart. I care about him so much and I broke his heart in pieces. May be it is better that I end here before I just hurt him and Stefan anymore."

"Elena you are not being fair. You are nothing like Katherine. Just like you said, Katherine hurt people for fun. I don't know what exactly happened between you and Damon tonight but clearly this wasn't fun for you. It seems that it is torturing you. If you don't want to live because you don't want to be a vampire, that I can understand, but you cannot believe any of us would be better off without you. I am sure if I asked Damon right now he would say exactly the same. I can go get him if you need to hear it from him." Said Jeremy who was not visibly agitated.

"I am not sure he would agree!"

"Elena, I know this is hard for you but don't believe for a second there is anyone in this house who wants you gone. We will respect your choice but I don't want you gone. Stefan doesn't want you gone, hell Caroline couldn't even consider that option and Damon does not want you gone."

Elena suddenly found herself overwhelmed with tears and simply reached for her brother's harms. She just shook trying to catch her breath.

"I am… I am just scared."

"I know Elena but I am here, we are all here. Whatever you decide, you won't be alone."

"Actually I think I need to be, I need a moment. I am sorry Jeremy but…"

"No, no I understand. I will be downstairs if you need anything, alright." said Jeremy as he opened the bedroom door. "And Elena… I love you."

Jeremy slowly closed the door behind him. He only took a few steps only he was overwhelmed by sadness. He grabbed the railing so he knew if his feet failed him he wouldn't fall to the ground. He couldn't let Elena know how distraught he was. Everything was so hard and confusing for her right now and she had to make this decision for herself. But as he looked back at the door, he felt all these memories rushing through his head. The day Elena had found him and a couple of his friends reading her diary and she had screamed him out the room swearing she would never speak to him again. The day Elena and Caroline had come to him from behind and tied him up to a chair so they could test drive their new make-up on him. He remembered once during a thunderstorm he had sneaked in his sister's room with the excuse that he wanted to make sure she wasn't scared and she had asked him to stay in the room with him. It was years because he figured out she hadn't been scared at all but seeing him clearly upset, she pretended to be so he could play the protective brother. At that moment, Jeremy wanted nothing else but to storm back into his sister's room and beg her not to leave him. But he decided to go downstairs before his emotions got the better of him.

As he walked back downstairs he found himself in the middle of a silent group of worried faces.

"And?" said a worried Caroline "What did she say? Did she decide what she wanted to do?"

"I don't know." said Jeremy and a monotonic voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?" said a visibly upset Caroline

"He means he doesn't know Barbie? Said an annoyed and hurt Damon

"Hey I know you are upset Damon, we all are but there is no need to take it out on Caroline!" said Tyler in a remarkably aggressive and threatening tone.

"You don't need to bark out puppy."

"What did you call me?" said Tyler in escalading tone.

"Calm down Tyler, I know Damon is an ass, but we are all on edge right now, but we know Elena won't want to leave us and we don't need to fight. We need to figure out how to help her with her transition." said Stefan as he put himself between the two.

"Oh, you don't get into this Stefan; we wouldn't even be in this situation if you had just gotten her out of the water in time. If she dies, this is your fault!" Screamed Damon who was not visibly raddled.

"What did you want me to do? She told me to get Matt. I thought she would be fine. She looked fine." Screamed back Stefan

"Is she fine? Does she look fine now!" responded Damon who was now more hurt than angry.

" Guys! Guys!"

"What!" shouted Stefan and Damon simultaneously.

"Elena." Pointed out Caroline. Elena was standing in the door way.

"I have something to say" said a tired Elena.


	7. Chapter 7

Awake- Chapter Seven

In a few moments Elena would go downstairs to reveal her faith to her friends. She would reveal her decision about her future. There was no right decision, no right choice. One had to be made and one had been made, but this was not now. This is in a few moments. For now Elena is alone in the darkness of her room. She had asked to brother to leave in hope that being alone would bring her clarity. It had not. She was unsure what she was hoping for. An answer. A miracle. How could anyone be asked to make this type of decision? She had never wanted to be a vampire but was Jeremy right? Was this situation different? Elena was simply sitting on her bed. She could feel the dried tears on her cheek as the found it hard to breath. And then she felt it for the first time. She knew why she couldn't breathe. It wasn't the pain. It wasn't the fear. It was the thirst.

She could smell it all around her. She could smell it downstairs. It was blood and she wanted it. She needed it like air. What frighten her most of all is she knew whose blood she was smelling and the thought was mortifying. She had to smell the blood of the only human under her roof. Never before had she smelled something so strongly. But why did it have to be this one? Out of everyone single person on the planet, why did it have to be her brother's blood that she craved so much. It was like torture. All she wanted, all that she could think about was getting some blood, anyone's blood. Like lightning, Elena threw herself at the door and as soon as she touch the doorbell. It was gone. The craving for blood was gone and once again, she could breathe.

Back to her bed Elena could not believe what just happened. How did Stefan, Damon and all the others do it? She had been around them all this time, but she never knew they could feel this way. Would it always be so bad? Could she live, if it was called living, with the thought she could hurt someone, she could hurt Jeremy? She knew Jeremy had said he would respect her decision but she also knew that it must have killed him inside. She could not help to think of the day Vicky had died. She remembered holding her brother in her arms as he asked her why did everyone around him have to die? How could she leave her friends, her little brother? But then again how could she live with the craving, the pain and the fear that she could hurt someone? However she looked at it, each situation looked like misery with no escape. In a moment of desperation she swung back in the hope that the comfort of her bed would bring her answers, but it was not comfort she found. She instead hit her head against something hard. Looking back she saw it, her diary. What she saw it was open to a particular page, one she had written very long ago.

"_Dear Diary_

_I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That is the world we live in. There is no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There is nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are and not lie and hide their true self. It is not possible, I am never a believer."_

She had written these words in what now seemed like a life time ago. She had written this page when she was Elena, no fear, no doubt. She had written this before knowing all the things which had shaped the last year of her life. The entry appeared to her as a light; a way into herself and into her soul which the events of the last hour could no longer afford her. Her words had come as a life vest to save her in her hour of need. Jeremy was right. It was not an unusual act. Dying was part of life and she could not simply go on living. Jeremy would be better off without a sister craving for her blood. Stefan and Damon could finally mend their relationship. She had hurt Damon so badly, how could he still want her to be around. She loved Stefan. She knew that but she had hurt him, and she would probably continue. She was the one who only a few days ago had been in a deep embrace with his brother. She had made her choice and yet something in her wondered what would have happen in Jeremy hadn't come out of the room, if he had not been there at all? She had been so sure when she made her choice but in the last few hours, she had had these flashes of him. It doesn't change her mind but she thought it would be settled. She thought once she made her choice it would be it, would be over but those wavering thoughts only reminded her that she could hurt them again. Bonnie and Caroline would be alright, Matt would get over it, but she couldn't. She would have to say good bye.

As Elena got up to announce to her friends her decision, she decided to hold on to her diary. It could only but give her strength with the immense burden that awaited her downstairs. As she grabbed her diary from her bed a small piece of paper fell from it and landed on the floor. Elena stopped to pick it up. As soon as she looked at it, she remembered every word that was on that page.

"_Elena,_

_Today I did things I uproar for the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone could understand it, it's you. Your compassion is a gift Elena. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret._

_Always and Forever,_

_Elijah"_

She took a look at the note and knew. She had one question she needed to ask. Elena left the room with the note in her hand. She could hear the fighting escalading from her room, but the yelling got almost unbearable as she reached down the stairs.

"What did you want me to do? She told me to get Matt. I thought she would be fine. She looked fine." Screamed back Stefan

"Is she fine? Does she look fine now!" responded Damon who was now more hurt than angry.

" Guys! Guys!" said Caroline

"What!" shouted Stefan and Damon simultaneously.

"Elena." Pointed out Caroline. Elena was standing in the door way.

"I have something to say" said a tired Elena. "Actually, I have something to ask. Stefan, remember long ago when Vicky was making her transition you told me something. You told me that when you become a vampire, all of your emotion all of your sense they become heighten. You stay the same but everything is stronger, is that true?"

"Well, it is more complicated than that but yes, Elena, being a vampire, you stay who you are just more, if that makes any sense."

"Alright then" said Elena raising her head to people she could only describe as her family.

"How do we do this?"


	8. Chapter 8

Awake- Chapter Eight

_* Thank you everyone for the positive feedback, keep the reviews coming they are a huge motivator. I am on vacation so more chapters should be coming along. I find the transition part quite difficult to write so I hope you will enjoy it.*_

``I am not joking guys, if we are going to do this, we will have to get started and I don't know I will have the nerves so we better get started soon.``

"Elena, if you are not sure, this isn't a little thing to do, are you really sure?" Said Damon with a look that was a mix of a deep sadness and yet a bit of hope.

"Of course she is sure Damon, it's not that big a decision when you are in this situation, its live or die." said a smiling Caroline.

"No offence Barbie but I feel like hearing the answer from Elena." responded a clearly frustrated Damon.

"Damon right Elena, are you sure this is what you want?" said a deeply concerned Stefan.

"No" responded Elena. "I am not sure and I don't know I will ever be sure. There isn't a right and a wrong here but I don't want to leave any of you. I don't know what the future brings but I want to try to stay here and see what it brings."

"Alrigth Elena, we will get started. You have blood here, we can get blood here, you will drink some and we will teach you how to control it. Don't worry, it will all be ok. Tyler, would you go get the blood from the reserve." said a suddenly very agitated Stefan. He seemed to have found a mission to complete to give his focus yet his brain seemed to be completely scattered as if his brain couldn't keep up with the speed of his thought.

"No I don't think I should do that." said Klaus posing as Tyler trying to cover that he had no idea where the blood was. Had he thought about this for more than a moment, he probably could have figured it from the spell but the words escaped his mouth almost forgetting his cleverly configured disguise.

"Sweetie, just go get it please, we need to get this over with as soon as possible." Said a annoyed Caroline. "You know where it is, it will take you to seconds."

"I guess I could."

"Wait no, Tyler, as it pains me to say may be right, we can't go get blood bags and la di la la we have a vampire Elena. First we need to get Jeremy out of here. No offence Jer, I know Elena loved you but once she turns, we are not sure what she will do. While I am pretty sure the people in this room can stop a brand spanking new vampire, you don't need the additional scaring of seeing your sister in a blood rage trying to kill you." said a clearly calmer Damon.

"No Damon I want to stay. I am sure, like you said, if Elena gets into a rage you can stop her."

"Jer, you should do what Damon said. I will be fine. It will be easier for me if you are not watching. Beside, Matt should be coming out of surgery soon and I would feel a lot better if someone would be there in case he wakes up. You can fill him in." said a clearly heartbroken Elena trying to fake a smile.

"If that is what you really want."

"Jer, you really need to go, believe me it will be best." said Damon.

" I will walk you out." Said Elena following her brother to the door.

Outside on the front step Elena is watching her brother walk away as he suddenly turn around and walk up the steps to take his sister in his arms.

"If for any reason you change your mind or anything happens, I just want you to know, I love you. You are the best sister anyone could ask for, even if you hang perhaps a bit too much with freaks like me." Said Jeremy completely unable to hold the tears.

Elena watched her brother walked away with the growing tears in her eyes. She tried to gather herself but the immense pain suddenly reached her head as well as her heart. She took a hold for the banister for support. Both the terror of having to become a vampire paired with this overwhelming pain which took over, were too much to bear at the moment. She would just take a moment, a moment to gather her thoughts before she would go join her friends inside. How would they, themselves vampires react to the pain she was going through at the thought of becoming one of them. She knew that for most of them, the transformation wasn't an easy process, but if they saw her in such a state, would they think she was disgusting by what they were, what they had been. Then another thought flashed in front of her eyes, a little different than the ones who that she had been having for the last moments. This one she remembered only a few months away when Damon and she had been on the balcony and he had kissed her, like she had never been kissed before and never had been since a night on another balcony, but not it seemed so vivid, like she had just come back to that exact moment and the pain was fading away from her. On that moment Elena simply collapses on balcony floor as if she simply fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

As Elena collapse, more thoughts raced around her head. They were images and words running through her head. Damon was lying on the ground in the middle of the road, his image was hazy. She heard the words "You want a love that consumes you, you want passion…" The next second they were in her bedroom and Damon was saying: "I love you Elena and it is because I love you that I can't be selfish with you…"

Meanwhile, the gang outside hear the thump of Elena felling on the ground and rushed outside to find her in what any other day would have appeared like a peaceful slumber but this was not any other day.

"What happened? Elena!" screamed Caroline as she stepped outside. "Stefan I think she may be dying."

"Caroline, for once I think you may be right, we need to get her blood and right away", said Damon, as Caroline is franticly shaking Elena.

"Stefan go get the blood in the basement" yelled Damon as he took Elena from a frantic Caroline who Tyler took in his arm in an attempt to calm her as she sobbed.

"Damon, we are out of blood, I guess we can just give us ours."

"Come on, Stefan, you know we can't give her vampire blood, fyi, we are dead too, it won't work but we might just be in luck." said Damon as he raised his eyes to an elder gentlemen who was giving his dog an early morning walk.

"Damon who can't just go kill a dog in the middle of the street, maybe there is some in the kitchen freezer I didn't see." said Stefan as he step in front of his brother.

"Oh I wasn't going for the dog" said Damon as he pushed his brother out of the way. "We can't just afford this to go wring because the dog wasn't enough."

"Wait, Damon, you can't do this, this isn't what Elena would want. She wouldn't want to hurt anyone"

"Sorry brother, but if you haven't noticed, there is nothing here that is what Elena would want and you only have yourself to blame for this one." Said Damon as he grabbed the elderly man and snapped his neck back killing him instantly. "Now move away and let me do this."

Damon pulled out his teeth and took off the arm of the now dead gentlemen as the blood splashed on his face which is swiftly wipe away and brought the now half arm still attached to the men to Elena's mouth.

As he held her the others looks on with a look asking if he it was working. He whispered in her ear. "Come on beautiful, you can do this and you know I can't lose you so you better open your eyes. Are you going to force me to say it? Come on, this is a bad time to play hard to get. Right, alright, I love you; now let us have this fairy tale moment before I go get Stefan to wake the sleeping beauty."

As he uttered the words Elena's eyes and she starred right in his eyes. In Elena's eyes the two visions became one, Damon up in his room telling her he loved her and that moment were all in one, the emotion became too much and she immediately passed out in Damon's arms.

"Good girl." He whispered. "She will be fine." Looking at the other's with a sign of relieved. "She passed out but she will be fine."

"We should take her inside" said Stefan still in shock over the last minutes' event.

"Yes but not here. Jer is not here to invite her, Stefan, you guys take her to the boarding house. You are the face she will want to see when she wakes up. I will handle the mess over here."

Stefan took Elena out of Damon's arms. " And Stefan, do it quickly, the sun is coming up."

Damon could swear he herd his brother say thanks as the rest of the gang disappeared into mid-air. Damon was left on the Gilbert's porch with a dead man and a barking dog. Seeing no one around he sat on the steps for a minute next to the dog: "You know you think you are having a bad day" said Damon as he looked to the dog who now had stopped barking to look at the strange man, "but believe me, mine has been much worse." Instantly it is as if all the air got sucked out of the atmosphere and Damon couldn't breathe. He tried to catch his breath, but only a scream and tears left Damon face. The days event all caught up to him in a brief moment causing him to completely loose it with the tiny dog putting his paw on the crying vampire's knee.


	9. Chapter 9

Awake- Chapter Nine

_**Thank you for the good reviews and encouraging words. I hope you can all get back into the story despite my absence. This perhaps will bring in new fans to the stories. As always, this is my first fan fic so please let me know what you think, I love to hear your comments. As an aside, I was thinking of the song Wide Awake, by Katy Perry, (of which I own no rights) while writing the start of this chapter, is you want to listen to it, go ahead, if not, I think the story stands on his own. **_

This morning, the quiet town of Mystic Falls awoke to the a morning like any other but as the rest of the town woke form a restful sleep, four separate scenes, yet so connected, were unfolding. However, for the people involved in those scenes, the night had been anything but restful. Six people, four scenes, and none of them were saying a word. After all that had happened in the previous night may be no word were left to say. After you had witness agony, perhaps all there is left is silence. After you had encountered death, may be all that was left was the feeling of the morning air which hits the dry tears on one's cheeks. Yet these people knew death. It surrounded their everyday life. But last night had been different. Last night they had had lost a part of themselves. Every person who animated these scenes silent scenes had in their way lost something precious, something very important.

In the middle of a waking town walk a boy or lease he was a boy once, now it seemed like so much time had passes since the carefree days of adolescence. No, now Jeremy Gilbert who was silently walking through the streets of Mystic Falls on his way home, was surely no longer a boy. Jeremy was awake and he knew death. He would see it everywhere, hell, he even spoke to the souls who had passed on. He had scene violence. He had felt lost. Yet, the event of last night felt different. He had always known that those vampires were not good news. He gotten used to them, even loved them but he had always been afraid. Vampires had caused Jeremy Gilbert to lose, one by one, the people he loved most. Once his aunt Jenna had died, and all that remained of his naturel family was his sister Elena. That sense of unease which despite his acceptance of certain vampires had always remained with him had accentuated to a sometimes not so well hidden fear that these vampires were going to take the last person he truly cared about. He had this feeling that simply wouldn't go away and last night all his fears came true.

He still didn't know. Elena could be dead. Elena could be alive. But in fact, at this point, these definitions seemed vague and at best completely inadequate. She didn't know if Elena had turned as planned. If she hadn't, she may be gone and that last embraced on the porch could be the last time he help his sister. Even if she had turn, it may still have been the last time he held his sister. He had no idea what would emerge if she had gone through with the transition. Would he find the sister he once knew and promise to keep loving or a monster he could not recognize? Jeremy had just left the hospital where the doctors had informed him that while Matt's recovery was nothing short of a miracle, he would not be up for hours, if not days. Jeremy knew that Matt was driving the car that drove Elena over that damn Wickery Bridge yet he held no blame for Matt. He has only done what he wanted to do, take Elena away from the danger, away from the vampires. No he needed nowhere else to look for blame than the Salvatores. These two men whom he had come to know, like, even consider friends, they kept taking Elena back in. They were the ones who put Elena in danger. Of Klaus and his whole family had their share of the blame, but Stefan drew her in and he and Damon would just pull her in. As Jeremy walk he didn't know where to go. Going on meant finding out or worse walking into a scene which had long inhabited his nightmare, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face any of it. It was morning, he was wide awake and now he had lost something very important, he had lost his sister.

In the living room of the boarding house, two people lay silent, one of them asleep, one of them awake. Deep in the arms of the man who she thought she loved Caroline laid deep asleep. This had been a long night. She first believed she had lost him, the man she loved. She had seen him in pain, once again the one who had to lose someone else, first her life, then her dead, and now the man she loved. But he was back. She didn't know why, she hadn't asked him. The events that transpired that night had made the conversation impossible, if not seeming fruitless. Her man had survived, her friend had survived and yet her sleep remained was not peaceful. The night had reminded her of all she had lost. The town knew, they knew she was a vampire. They knew about Tyler. All the evil that had transpired that night was now over but what about tomorrow. Would they need to compel the entire town? Could she go back to school? Could she see her friends? Caroline was asleep and yet she was wide aware because she had lost something very important, her liberty.

Holding Caroline was a man, a man who was awake, a man who despite all his better instincts loved the woman he had in his arms. Klaus had learned long ago that loving someone was a big mistake, a way to get a stake through your heart, literally and figuratively. She had sneaked up in him. She was a vampire and yet she had this live about her he had long forgotten. She had managed to retain so much of her humanity it was refreshing and he was smitten. But for now he had a plan and he could not get himself distracted. He had to plan it smooth. He needed a way to speak to Bonnie. Only she had been privy to the little switcheroo which had managed to avoid a much more painful outcome then the one that had been planned for him. If Caroline now wanted to share a bed with him, which he was not the intended affect but it was definitely a plus. Now he had to figure out what the best move forward would be. He wasn't sure but for the moment he had to stay strong and keep up the act despite this inconvenience. Klaus was wide awake, then again not really, he had lost something very important, he had lost his body.

At the Gilbert house Damon sat in Elena's bed. He couldn't help but remember every moment he had been in that room with the woman he loved, a woman he had now lost not once but twice in the same evening. Something accrued to him tonight, something which he had never realised before. He had loved Katherine, or at least he thought he had loved Katherine. He would have killed many times to get Katherine back but not before he was face to face with whatever was left of Rick had he realised he may have been willing to kill for Katherine but he was willing to die for Elena. He did not even care she had picked Stefan, well that wasn't true, hearing her say those words he had heard so many times before that is was Stefan, it had always been Stefan hurt more deeply than anything or anytime he had heard those words before. He remembered the promise he had made to Stefan that whoever she picked would stay and the other one would go. Now he was unsure, the plan didn't include a vampire Elena. She had said she wanted him to stay, that she couldn't lose him. He may have made that promise to Stefan, a promise he intended to keep but he made his promise to Elena first.

Yet, he was scared. The Elena he loved, the Elena he knew, she was gone. He didn't not know what he would find once Elena would wake up, but he knew she was strong; he knew she would pull through. What scared him was the feeling in his gut that was consuming him. The incredible guilt which came with the idea that any of his actions had caused the pain he saw on Elena's face tonight. He had lived so long shutting away human emotions. He had told everyone it was like a switch. He could simply turn it off, it was the basic trait of a vampire. She had made it impossible. The passion, the love, the kiss, it was all so vivid in his memory. It was a force that inhabited his entire soul. Damon not only lost, not once, but twice the women he loved tonight, he lost something very important, he lost his vampire ways.

In the upstairs of the boarding house, Stefan watched a silent Elena sleep in his dead. He was wide awake, unable to catch the sleep everyone else seemed to be enjoying. He knew he made the right decision. He could not let himself think any differently. He was different from Damon, he respected Elena's wishes. She wanted him to save Matt and he did. He was so sure he could save both of them. When he finally got her out and realise she wasn't breathing he rushed her to the hospital faster than he had ever moved before. However, he felt guilty, not for saving her in time, he felt guilty about how happy he felt when he learned that she had vampire blood in her system when she died. He knew she didn't want to be a vampire and he wanted to honor her wishes, but he had always hoped that with time she would change her mind. How could be not. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her. He had always thought that may be later she would change her mind and decide to spend eternity with her.

But of course, now he was worried. She said she would make her choice. He knew she loved him but the way she looked into Damon had him worried. It was one thing for her to spend an eternity with her, but to look at her have an eternity with Damon was a thought that he could entertain right now. But he was sure as soon as Elena woke up, they could sort it out. Then they would have an eternity together. Stefan lost something very important; he lost the constraint of time.

Elena well, Elena she lost her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Awake- Chapter 10

_*Thank you to all readers and followers, please review, I love to hear your comments! Last chapter was a little introspective and slow-paced but this will now pick up.*_

Once again, Elena was waking up in a different place without knowing how she got there. This time, she had the advantage of familiarity. Instead of waking up on the cold slab of the morgue, her awakening was more comfortable this time. It felt soft and she felt a short moment of peace and calm. She could smell before even opening her eyes a very not only the presence of but the overwhelming smell of Stefan. Yes she was in Stefan's bed, and for almost a second she had forgotten all the events of the previous night and thought she was simply enjoying a lovely reunion with the man of her choosing. And then, as she took a deep breath preparing to say good morning to Stefan, it came to her… Hunger!

"Stefan!"

"Elena, you are finally awake, how are you feeling? You passed out just after you transition and we brought you here so that"

"Stefan, I am really really hungry. I need to feed. I really need to feed. I don't want to but it's like I can't help myself." Said a both concerned and clearly starving Elena.

"Well Elena that is completely normal, but the cravings will get better I promise. I brought you some of my blood from small animals I caught in the wood. Here drink up."

Stefan barely got the blood bags to Elena that she grabbed them and proceeded to ravage its content.

"You see Elena, it will be difficult at first, but you can control the craving. I can teach you how to hunt and you will not need to feed on any human. I know this isn't what you wanted but I promise you, I will do anything to make this go as smoothly as possible."

"More!" Said Elena slowly raising her fanged mouth from the now empty blood bad with a thirst written all over your eyes."

"All right Elena, you had enough for now. It will be a slow process but we let's take some deep breaths and it will get better."

"I said, I am hungry." Said Elena with a much more insistent tone.

"It is ok, I understand" said Stefan as he put his hand on Elena's shoulder looking at her with loving and supportive eyes.

"I don't feel like waiting" said Elena with a malignant tone as she push Stefan aside and utilising her new found speed to quickly leave him and the room behind. It wasn't the first time Elena had rushed to Damon stash in the basement freezer, but she never thought she would be going there to ease her own urges. She passed through the living room now even noticing Caroline and Tyler (Klaus) asleep on the couch. Klaus had finally given in and now decided to enjoy the comfortable position he shared with Caroline to catch a little rest. It could after all be suspicious if he was found starring at the sealing, but the noise of a very swift movement woke them both up. The noise was followed by Stefan with an uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"Stefan what was that?" asked Caroline as she awoke in Tyler's arms.

"It is Elena, she is hungry, I tried to get her to pace herself but she just took off for Damon's stash. She knows it is human blood in there but she doesn't seem to care." Said and exasperated Stefan.

"Don't worry Stefan, you remember how I was in the beginning, at lease she didn't attack anyone. We will just need to be patient." Said Caroline as Tyler offered a little smile in sign of approbation.

"You are right; I just don't want her to have to deal with the guilt. I am going to go after her."

Stefan climbed down the stairs to find Elena with a pile of empty bags wondering if she even had time to breath between sips.

"Elena, don't worry I am here. It's normal to be this hungry. Now let's just take a little break. "

Elena suddenly looked up. She took her one look at Stefan who looked at her quite apprehensively. She looked at the floor where she noticed the growing pile. Could she have really drunk all that blood? Then, she took one look at her hand and they were completely drenched in the scarlet liquid she had pilfered without a care for the mess she made. At this instant, she only knew one thing, she needed to get out of here and faster than Stefan could even react, and she was gone.

"She gone" screamed Stefan as he ran back up to the main hall.

"We know we saw Elena run out" said Tyler still stretching from his sleep in a perhaps too nonchalant speaking tone.

"Stefan, we will help you look for her."

"Thanks Caroline"

_Meanwhile at the Gilbert house_

Damon had been sitting around not knowing what he should do. He was in no mood after the night events to go to the boarding house to deal with the new vampire couple of the year, yet he knew Elena may need him. Yet why should he go to her, she had made her choice, she should learn to live with it. Then again, he promised her he wouldn't leave her. He just wished for now he had somewhere he could go to clear his head, and for the moment his home wasn't really the place of choice. He just needed to get out of this town; he would just drive for a few hours and see where he ended up. Just as Damon grabbed his coat to leave he heard the back door open. With a few original still on the loose, he thought he better check that out but it was only Jeremy coming back from the hospital.

"Damon, is Elena here, how did things go? What is happening?"

"No Jer, she isn't here. She is at the boarding house with Stefan, Caroline and Tyler. The whole transition thing didn't go as smoothly as we wanted to and she passed out but she is fine now. I am sure she woke up by now and Stefan is teaching her the finer points of squirrel chasing."

"Thanks Damon, I will go over here"

"Now wait just a second little Gilbert, this isn't a really good idea. I don't think you are ready for what you might see there, and I know Elena wouldn't want you to see her like that. She will be confused and on the hunt for blood, this isn't the image she wants you to have of her."

"Damon, I get what you are saying but she is my sister, my responsibility. Now I did what she wanted me too, I went to see Matt and he is going to fine and I will go tell her that."

"Well of course that idiot Matt is going to be fine. Elena gets to be a vampire, but Stefan saves Matt and he will be just fine. Jeremy, just do me and your sister a favor. Elena has been through enough in the past few hours; the last thing she needs is the guilt of her jumping you are trying to kill you before the rest of the scoobie gang pulling her off you. Look Jeremy, I know we haven't always gotten along, and I understand of you blame me and Stefan for what is happening to your sister, but believe me. Give this a day or two; it is really what is best right now. When Elena gets a hold of herself, I am sure she will come and find you."

"Damon?"

"Ya."

"Could you go see her, I mean I understand what you are saying, but could you go tell her about Matt and tell her I want to see her."

"Jer, I don't know if this is the best thing right now"

"Damon, come on, I am stuck here, it's the lease you can do for me." Damon saw the worry in Jeremy's face and figured he could probably just leave a message along and at worst; he could pick up a few things so he could get a going on his little escapade.

"Alright, I'll head out. You should probably get some sleep. Even if it isn't now, Elena will need you and you better be nice and rested for it." Said Damon as he headed out the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

Awake- Chapter 11

Damon made it home to a surprising scene. He had expected to find the gang huddled in the living room in a mix between tears and therapy. As he walked to the house, he found the door wide open with no one inside. He looked around the entrance and the basement. He found the pile of blood bags next to the freezers and thought he might as well serve himself. He thought perhaps Bonnie had stopped by and already fashion Elena a day light ring and every one had gone for a stroll. He knew he had told Jeremy, he would give Elena news of Matt, but he hadn't told him when. He would just go up to his room, grab a few things and then be on his way. It isn't until he reached the top of the stairs he heard a faint whimper coming from his room. It sounded like a animal who laid dying, but this was no animal. Damon walk in to find a huddled Elena in the corner of his room badly burned and covered in blod.

"Oh God Elena, are you ok? Are you bleeding? What happened? Where is everyone?" said Damon as he rush to her side.

"I am fine Damon. The burns are healing quickly."

"But you are blee" as he was saying the words he realised that the blood wasn't hers, well it was hers, but rather her dinner then the one in her vains.

"Elena, why are you burn, where us everyone?"

"I panicked. I needed to feed so badly and I went through your stash in the basement but then I couldn't let Stefan see me. He looked so scared to see me like this. I couldn't even believe me. I couldn't stay there so I took off but as soon as I stepped outside. Damon, I had forgotten." Said Elena who was now snuggled in Damon's arms slowly sobing.

"You forgot you couldn't be outside in the sun" said Damon holding her close against him as he put her head deep in his neck. He held her close and kissed the top of her head as he could feel a lump in his throat grow as he shared the pain of Elena who was now starting to face her new state of being.

"It's ok. It is all part of the learning process. Plus I am sure Bonnie will make you one of these ghastly ring and you will just be able to walk around like a champion in no time" said Damon desperately trying to put a hopeful face on. "But where is everyone else? Why didn't you just go back in?"

"I couldn't just go back in. Luckily, the sun wasn't very high so I ran in the back door. They didn't hear me and they let to look for me. I just thought this was the last place they would look for me, plus I needed to heal. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"It ok Elena, the burns seem to be almost gone. Why don't we get you cleaned up? I can go get a wash clothes."

"No!" said Elena interrupting Damon. "Can I just stay right here for a minute?" Elena said holding on to Damon even tighter.

"Oh course, we will do whatever you want" said Damon. " But I am not sure what would Stefan think if he was to walk in here right now."

"You are probably right" said Elena slowly parting from Damon. " Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No. Of course" said Damon as he also got up from the floor helping Elena up.

Elena walked into the Damon's bathroom and the water started to poor out of the sink as Damon sat on the bed. Elena started to wash the blood off her face when her necklace brushed her hand and burned her still very sensitive and newly healed skin.

"Ouch!" screamed Elena. She grabbed the necklace and put all the frustration she had in the event of the past hours and threw it hard on the ground. Damon pick up the necklace and brought it back to Elena who sobbing not of pain but of anger and frustration. As he approached her with the necklace, Elena's memories of that faithful night started to merge with the current state of affairs.

*_Why do you have to say it with my necklace. Because what I am about to say is probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life. Damon don't go there. I just have to say in once, you just have to hear it. I love you Elena and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. It's why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does. God I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do.*_

"Damon, I don't want my necklace back, but why are you saying this to me. I won't forget what you told me. I don't want to forget." Elena said while stepping closer to Damon. She put her hand on the side of his face. "You know this has nothing to do with deserving me or not. I haven't had the chance to talk to you yet, but I am so sorry about last night."

"Elena, I…" said Damon clearly confused by what was happening.

"No, Damon, I know you love me and I would never want to not know who you feel. It is just Stefan and us, we have this history and…"

Elena felt closer to Damon that she ever had before. She didn't know what was happening but his declaration of love despite her being angry and covered in dried blood had deeply touched her heart, especially after what she had told him last night. She felt a connexion unlike any she had felt before and right in that moment, she just wanted to be as closed to him as she could. She simply stopped thinking and lean in closer for a kiss when the door of the house swung open with great noise completely interrupting the moment.

"Elena! Elena! Are you here?" yelled Stefan as he walked in. "I can't believe we thought she went out, she doesn't have a ring. She has to be in here."

"We should tell him you are here" whispered Damon leaning in closer to Elena's ear. The electricity was incredible.

"Yes Damon you are right."


End file.
